


Visits from Brother

by Angelwolf11021



Series: The Unexpected [3]
Category: D.Grey Man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: Allen pays Enya a visit. One-shot.





	Visits from Brother

Enya ran a hand through her wet hair as she walked towards the door. With a sigh, she opened it only to blink in surprise, "Allen?"

"Hey Enya," Allen greeted her with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about not telling you about this,"

Enya shrugged lightly and opened the door, "Come on in. Is hot chocolate okay?"

"If what Allen has told us, yes," The red head wearing the eye patch bounced in, "My names Lavi,"

"A pleasure to meet you," Enya greeted each of Allen's friends in turn before closing the door and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Timcanpy settled on her shoulder as she sat down after handing out mugs to everyone. She looked at her brother curiously, "So what's this visit about?"

Allen paled and looked away while his friends looked at each other. Reaching up to run her fingers over Timcanpy's head, Enya waited for them to answer her. Finally, Lenalee answered her, "We're looking for General Cross."

Enya's eyes narrow as the fire in her fireplace grew larger and the room hotter. Timcanpy bit her lightly and Enya took a deep breath in order to calm herself. Once she had some semblance of calm, Enya bit out, "Why in the name of all that is good would you want to find that shitty excuse for a human being?"

"He's a great man!" Lenalee protested earning a snort from Enya.

"If you'd actually speak to Allen about his time with his 'master'," Enya sneered at the word, "You'll find your view very diffrent," Enya looked at Allen, "Why would they be looking for him?"

"The generals are apparently in danger or they need them for something," Allen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Nodding lightly, Enya took a sip of her hot chocolate which she'd had the forethought to lace with calming potion, "I see and you came to me in order to help find him faster?"

"Yes," Lavi spoke up, "Allen's told us about your powers, so you could probably find him a lot faster than we could,"

Enya shook her head, "That's where you're wrong."

Allen looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean? You're always able to find people and things. You always managed to find me no matter what."

Enya reached into her shirt and pulled out a locket. She took it off and handed it to Allen. He opened it and his eyes widened upon finding the contents. A picture of Mana, Enya, and Allen smiling at a camera sat on one side. On the other, a picture of a vaguely familiar looking man and Enya smiling at the camera. Inside the locket, Allen recognized a lock of his own hair twined together with Enya's. He looked up at Enya as she gently took the locket back and pulled it back on. She smiled softly at him, "I'll always be able to find you due to having something linked to you. Even if I hate what you're doing, I'll always watch out for you."

Allen wrapped his arms around Enya and pulled her into a hug. Allen's friends didn't want to break up the sibling moment, but Lavi had to ask, "You don't like Exorcists?"

"I don't like the Black Order in general," Enya corrected him while leaning against Allen, "I haven't met many Exorcists, so I can't say that I don't like them,"

"It's a shame," Lenalee frowned at her, "We could use your help,"

Enya snorted softly, "I don't really want to fight in another war."

Allen spoke up before the conversation could continue, "Is there any other way for you to help us find Master?"

Enya twitched as Allen called that perverted bastard 'Master' and wished that Allen had allowed her to light the jackass on fire. Enya focused on Allen's request while reminding herself that she could always do it later. She thought about it before shaking her head, "I won't be able to locate him. I can point you in the direction he is, but that's about it outside of offering you some potions and provisions."

Lavi spoke up with a slight frown, "Doesn't that mean if you come with us, you could easily help us find him?"

"I have no wish to go anywhere near that man other than to light his ass on fire," Enya told the red head, "I also don't feel like leaving my property at the moment, so I'm not going with you even if it would mean that I could spend time with my little brother,"

Allen groaned softly, "I really wanted to travel with you."

"The next time you're traveling and not looking for that bastard," Enya promised him with a soft smile before a thought came to her, "Allen did you ever ask Tim to lead you to Cross?"

Allen actually froze along with his friends as all of them looked at Timcanpy slowly. The golden golem was currently sitting on Enya's lap and lapping at the hot chocolate in Enya's mug. Lavi muttered something under his breath before asking, "He can do that?"

"Since Cross made him, Tim can locate him anywhere in the world," Enya looked at Allen curiously, "Didn't Cross tell you that?"

"No!" Allen looked down at Timcanpy, "How did you know that Master made him?"

Enya suppressed a twitch at the master comment as she informed Allen, "I can sense magic remember? Cross' signature is on him along with another's. I can only assume that Tim came into the hands of another before returning to the bastard."

"Is that person alive?" Allen asked curiously.

Enya shook her head, "A golem like Tim wouldn't leave their owner unless ordered to or the owner dies. The magic of the other owner has faded which would only happen if they died," Enya hesitated for a few moments before admitting, "I've seen Tim's memories and I can confirm that his owner before you outside of Cross died."

Allen frowned down at Timcanpy, "Why hasn't he shown me those memories?"

Enya shrugged lightly, "Tim's an odd little golem and does as he wishes. He might think that you don't need to know," Enya shook her head and lifted up Timcanpy, "Tim," The golem focused on her, "Allen needs to find the bastard that made you. Can you please lead his little group to him?" The golem nodded, "Make sure to keep Allen safe, okay?"

Timcanpy nodded again while Allen offered her a small glare, "You make it sound like I get in a lot of trouble."

"Need I remind you of the France incident?" Enya asked making Allen pale and shake his head, "Thought not," Enya noted the time, "Do you guys wish to stay for the night?"

Lenalee protested, "I don't think that-"

"Actually, I think that's a great idea," Lavi grinned at Enya.

* * *

Allen and Enya sat together on the porch with Timcanpy sitting in front of them. Allen leaned back on his hands as Enya laid down on her back to gaze at the stars. Allen smiled softly, "I missed doing stuff like this."

"I do too," Enya turned her head towards Allen, "Be careful, Allen. I don't want to lose my little brother,"

"I'll try, but..." Allen trailed off as if unsure how to say what he needed to say.

Enya nodded lightly, "I know all about what's going on Allen, but I just want you to try for me."

Allen shook his head lightly, "How do you always know what's going on?"

"I do know other people," Enya looked back at the stars.

"It's a bit hard to believe with you scarcely leaving this place," Allen shook his head and looked at the stars as well.

Enya knew that his friends were listening in on the conversation making her smile softly. Reaching out, Enya grabbed Allen's hand, "You have good friends, Little brother."

"I know," Allen looked down at Enya, "I feel like I really belong there,"

Enya smiled weakly at him, "I knew you would, but I'm still against you being an Exorcist."

Allen shook his head, "I know, but with my curse, I can see them."

"I can feel them, remember?" Enya disliked speaking of akuma, "What's on your mind?"

Allen frowned at the change in subject, but allowed it as Enya wasn't one to talk about things she didn't like for long. He squeezed her hand as he looked back at the sky, "Do you think Mana forgives me?"

"He loved you deeply Allen," Enya sat up and leaned against him, "Even if he wasn't exactly sane, he loved you deeply and because of that love, he would never have blamed you for doing what you did," Enya wrapped her arm around Allen's shoulder, "More than likely, he realized what your arm was at some point and in death, he found a way to protect you,"

"You think my curse is like a final gift from Mana?" Allen questioned her earning a shrug.

"The only one who would know is Mana and he's gone," Enya stood up with a soft yawn, "We should head to bed. You have an early start tomorrow and I want to be able to see you off,"

* * *

Allen and Enya embraced each other as the sun slowly rose in the distance. When they pulled away, Allen offered her a grin, "I'll see you again soon."

"Maybe not soon, but eventually," Enya corrected him with a yawn as she struggled to shake off how tired she felt, "Keep yourself safe and remember that Tim has a way to contact me if you ever need to just talk,"

"I will," Allen looked at his friends and saw that they were giving the two space, "Stay safe too. You're probably in danger as well,"

"Allen, you do remember who I am, right?" Enya teased him with a tired smile, "I can handle myself,"

Allen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I know, but it's hard to imagine it sometimes."

Enya rolled her eyes before looking at Allen's friends, "Keep him safe, he's a magnet for danger."

"We'll do that!" Lavi promised her with a grin.

"Take care of yourselves as well," Enya told them earning surprised looks from the Exorcists bar Allen, "While I may not like the Black Order, you are Allen's friends and thus, his happiness. I'd hate to have to drag your souls back from the dead and shove them into golems like Tim just to keep him from being sad,"

"You can do that?!" Lavi stared at her with wide eyes and she smirked at him.

Allen snorted softly, "I doubt that."

"Magic can do anything if you have both enough imagination and power," Enya reminded him, "I have both in spades,"

"Bye Enya," Allen grabbed Lavi and began walking down the path that would lead into the forest.

Timcanpy licked her cheek before flying after Allen and Lenalee nodded to her with the old guy bowing lightly. Enya snickered softly as Lavi asked, "Can she do that?"

"I have no clue," Allen admitted making her snort softly, "But don't tell her I said that,"

The group soon disappeared from view and Enya shook her head lightly before turning back towards her house. Enya wondered if they would attempt to find this place again or have other members of the order find it. Enya grinned darkly as she thought about it. They would be in for a nasty shock as the only way to get onto her property was either by invitation or by someone registered in the wards bringing them of their own free will. Enya paused as she wondered if Tyki would be bringing anyone to see her before snorting. Tyki probably would keep this place a secret and have her go wherever it was to meet the various awakened Noah whenever the Earl requested a meeting. He did after all know the true extent of her wards and just what happened to anyone trying to force their way in unlike Allen who only knew the barest amount.

**End of One-Shot.**


End file.
